Creep
by ConfortablementeInsensible
Summary: Solo quería ir a molestar a su vecino, quien diría que una canción y unos cuantos minutos con un extraño en lo mas recóndito de una tienda de música eran lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que la verdad' del odio al amor solo hay un paso' era cierta. Mexico x America. Songfic. Radiohead/Creep


Eran de eso días donde el joven castaño se había dado tiempo para algunas cosas, pero entre tantos problemas la nación mexicana estaba al borde de la histeria, necesitaba consejo o al menos que alguien le escuchara, o ni eso! Solo el simple echo de tener a alguien a quien molestar lo haría tranquilizaría, entonces no dudo mucho para ir a visitar a su vecino mientras su ''guapo superior estaba distraído''

El camino no es difícil, si no que después me regaña por irle a ver, Ha! Que se joda!-

Menciono el latino mientras escalaba el gran muro para caer en las tierras del rubio y ahora si y como siempre cuando llegaba hay era un ritual, y bastante simple.

A La verga culeros!-

Menciono en un modo ''grito de guerra'' mientras corría a toda velocidad de los futuros policías que pudieran a atraparle o en su caso si Alfred le descubría antes de tiempo, hace bastante que no tenía un contacto con el rubio, hasta se podría decir que lo extrañaba de un modo amistoso ¿No?, recordaba sus antiguos estados pero no aquella calle donde se encontraba, el ahora agitado latino estaba perdido.

Y Era increíble puesto que nunca le había ocurrido, pero claro, no dejaría vencerse por aquello y llamar a su gente para auxiliarle, esta vez lo haría por su cuenta, pero algo le llamo la atención cuando decidía dirigirse a la nada.

¿Music store? Se ve… bonit…-

Era cierto la curiosidad dejo atrasado al mexicano, la vasta tienda tenia de todo, tenia discos antiguos hasta una propia sección de música latina, con demasiado, demasiados gringos en ella, hizo una pequeña mueca al ver aquello, sabía que algún día se darían cuenta de lo alegre que eran sus costumbres, pero aparte de aquello pudo notar una pequeño estante, bastante alejado encima de este unos grandes y viejos auriculares, la portada del disco estaba gastada, por aquello no podía relacionar la canción o autor, apretó y distinguió con su básico ingles el botón de ''play'' y empezó asi.

Un pequeño solo aparecia, bastante tranquilo y rítmico, pero no movido o alegre como acostumbraba, aun asi le agrado por consiguiente no se movió de ahí, quería descubrir la voz y el significado.

-When you were here before  
I couldn't look you in the eye…

/Cuando estabas aquí  
no pude verte a los ojos/

Oh, juraría que aquello no era una creación gringa pero… al menos estaba la canción ahí, no se inmuto a irse quería mas, empezó a mirar alrededor observando la soledad de aquel pasillo de discos clásicos suspirando mientras posaba su mirada a la vieja y maltrata pantalla de la gastada maquina.

-You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry.

/Eres como un ángel,  
tu piel me hace llorar/

Había sentido la presencia de otro acercándose mientras miraba igualmente la desgastada portada mientras se colocaba igualmente los auriculares que contenía el aparato mientras miraba hacia otro lugar, un extraño, Blah… Ni siquiera se inmutaron en mirarse.

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special.

/Flotas como una pluma,  
en un hermoso mundo.  
Ojalá yo fuera especial,/

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, la voz del artista y los sentimientos encontrados de aquellas oraciones inglesas hacían su cuerpo temblar, en todo caso el ''extraño no se inmuto'' hasta parecía raro, unos lentes obscuros y una gorra ¿acaso estaba encubierto? ¿Y por qué jodidos lo estaba mirando?. Pensó el latino volteando su mirada de nuevo a la nada, el mirar fijo a las personas lo consideraba de mala educación, no podía irse la melodía lo había atrapo por completo, al igual que el contrario suponía.

-You're so fucking special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

/Pero soy repulsivo,  
soy un bicho raro.  
¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
No pertenezco a este lugar./

La canción tenía razón, no pertenecía ahí, ni tampoco sabía porque estaba en ese lugar, ahora recordó su curiosidad hacia la tienda y solo un poco a Alfred, también debía reconocer que el sonido fuerte de la guitarra lo entusiasmaba mucho, Miro de nuevo al extraño, este también, sonrió con levedad y el latino también solo un poco, afirmando que la canción estaba genial por medio de señas señalando los auriculares con una sonrisa.

-I don't care if it hurts  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul.

-I want you to notice  
When I'm not around

/ No me importa si duele.  
Quiero tener control.  
Quiero un cuerpo perfecto.  
Quiero un alma perfecta

Quiero que te des cuenta  
cuando no estoy cerca de ti./

Bueno hasta ahora entendía bien, la canción era tan directa como indirecta, tal vez la compuso para una persona que quería o deseaba, entonces ¿Por qué MIERDAS recorvaba a Alfred? Ah, si, el estaba caso, tal eso le dolía, Tal es si el tuviera un cuerpo perfecto y un alma asi se fijaría en el y se daría cuenta de cuando está ahí y cuando no, su mirada se perdió, un sudor frio combinado con una melancolía amarga fue suficiente para dejarle un mal sabor de boca ¿Acaso ese era el objetivo de la canción? Aun el extraño esta igual, mira perdida, aunque no la notara mucho, pero sentía algo extraño, lo había mirado con cierta extrañes, ¿Quién era el?

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here, oh, oh

She's running out again

/Pero soy repulsivo,  
soy un bicho raro.  
¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
No pertenezco a este lugar.

Ella está huyendo../

Fue en un momento determinado donde aquel extraño se había despojado de los audiculares, y llendose con el viejo disco, el castaño solo lo miro irse, sintiendo esos deseos de saber quien era, oh puede que el deseo de que el quería el disco, se quedo pensativo de ello unos segundos sin pausar la melodía, el estaba huyendo…

She's running out  
Run, run, run, run!  
Run!

/¡Huye, huye, huye, huye!  
¡Huye!/

El mexicano no pudo pensar, el no era de aquellos salió como llego al país, corriendo, había perdido de vista a aquel misterioso sujeto, con la desesperación de no verle o no encontrarle en todo ese mar de gente, una desesperación inundo su cuerpo, pero aquello no hizo que se rindiera, el siguió en su búsqueda, empujando gente, maldiciendo en su ''léxico elegante'' para que le dejaran pasar, total solo eran ''gringos''

Pero no a lo lejos miro al sujeto en la caja, quitándose la gorra dejando ver una distinguida y cuidada cabellera rubia y despojándose de los lentes obscuros para observar con detenimiento esos ojos azules, tan profundos que sentiría que debía correr de nuevo… pero hacia la salida ¡Joder!.

/Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special/

/Lo que te haga feliz.  
Lo que quieras.  
Eres jodidamente especial.  
Ojalá yo fuera especial/

Aun podía escuchar la melodía de la canción a lo lejos, o en su memoria, el americano hacia señas para que se acercara, este dudoso se acerco con timidez a él y con cierta vergüenza, Alfred sonrió, ya había pagado la mercancía y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del latino extendió el disco hacia el con una clásica sonrisa americana y orgullosa.

For you México, did not think you were over here, I distinguished but did not want to say anything, you looked so lost in you seemed somewhat melancholy lyrics and did not want to bother you ... you looked lovely ..

/Para ti mexico, no pense que estuvieras por aqui, te distingui pero no queria decirte nada, te veias tan perdido en la letra y parecias algo melancolico no queria molestarte... te veias adorable../

-El chico pudo distinguir algunas palabras, pero cuando miro que aquel objeto era hacia el no pudo sentirse con algo de alivio y serenidad, lo tomo sonriente y asistió, lo ultimo le entendió un carajo, su ingles no era TAN bueno, suspiro listo para hablar.

Yo solo quería ir a verte, pero bueno, la tienda me atrajo, ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?-

Radiohead, Alexander, Radiohead, es Britanico, son buenos es clásico, ¿Sabes? –

Oh, bueno, pretendía ir a verte, ¿Británico? Ahora entiendo porque es tan bueno, dude que fuera de aquí-

Dijo con malicia el chico latino.

-Que cruel! HAHAHA! Bueno ¿Me acompañas a casa?-

-Este… bueno… pus' ya que a eso vine a joderte un ratito-

-Oh Alexander, yo también había pensado en eso, tal vez me disponga a poner el disco completo, no lo terminamos-

-Cierto… Pero orale como vas! –

Dijo el chico semi empujando al rubio con una sonrisa forzada, ahora estaba nervioso de estar con el después de todo….-

El es jodidamente especial…. Y yo soy un raro…-

Pensó el americano con una sonrisa alegre, pero aquel pensamiento nunca se lo sacaría de su memoria, el mexicano era especial para el, pero… no creía decirlo en voz alta-

-Alexander… You're so fucking special… I wish I was special-

El chico se sonrojo, no espero mucho el ojiazul para tomarlo en brazos y besarle, casado o no, su vecino era suyo y de nadie, empezaba a creer que la decisión anticipada de casarse con una de sus ciudadanas estuvo mal, y todo empezó por la jodida canción… Gracias…

Mientras nuestro latino esta en shock, y apenado en medio de la calle, no solo le había besado, si no que lo hizo en media avenida ¡Ahora si lo cargo la chingada! Pero… eso sería mas al ratito. 


End file.
